bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Onyx Freedz
Onyx is the resident psychopath of all Soul Society, and the founder of Underground. He is known for his over the top antics and his pyrotechnical prowess. Appearance Muscle-bound, always wearing shades and bandanna, and has long hair and wild facial hair. Personality Weird, psychotic, known his extreme showboating. He is also a world-class gentlemen when it comes to women. He is also a chronic liar when it comes to knowing "famous" residents of all Soul Society, and loves seeing violence and explosions at every corner of his life. He has a knack for inventing one liners. He tries to employ people to the Mad Man Committee, who are renown for their misadventures. In his youth he was far more serious and arrogant, History He is the most infamous man of all Soul Society, and is the Founder of the tournament known as Underground, which has existed since the Foundation of the Soul Society itself (one unknown act of the tournament is the fact that Yachiru Unohana is its first ever Champion), though once the Gotei 13 began to sponsor these tournaments, it was forced to reign in its "Fight til Yah opponent is a massive pile of floating red BUBBLES!!!" policy. There have been 500 tournaments in its history. Since then Onyx has founded the Mad Man Committee; a well rounded business/organization/pyrotechnics manufacturer that partakes in gambling, fireworks and of course Underground, as well as miscellaneous misadventures he and his adjutant Tabby the Terrible take part in. He is barred from being the announcer for the Underground tournament due to excessive use of profanity. Synposis * Underground Tournament Arc Capabilities Pitiful Spiritual Pressure: Not known for his spiritual pressure, it is so weak that its comparable to the rank and file Shinigami. Brute Physical Strength: He is well known for flexing the mass of muscle he possesses. "Ordinary Speed:" Fortunately, his naturally normal speed does NOT compliment his natural brute strength... Inhuman Endurance: The one trait the man is known for is his unrivaled tolerance for pain. It has been refining by accident, as he constant withstood his exploding (often lethal) contraptions of over the course Many years. Pyrotechnical Genius: He LOVES anything that goes BOOM! Its his hobby and way of life. In his pursuit of making the greatest, most majestic explosion known to man, he has invented countless bombs and fireworks(often faulty...), until it has become a refined art. Show-boater: Be it with words or his antics or his pyrotechnical expertise, he ALWAYS makes a spectacle of himself. Quotes * (About himself) "YOU ARE TALKING TO THE MOST ELECTRIFYING MAN IN SOUL SOCIETY ENTERTAINMENT! PERIOD! END OF STORY" * (To Chireru Amakuni) "Also, you should treat lil' Nene there nice! CUZ LADIES DIG THAT GENTLEMEN CRAP! * (To Nene) "I just realized this is the first time we've met in person. YOU ARE VERY ATTRACTIVE! RESPECT THAT FLUFFY TAIL!!" Trivia * Onyx is based heavily on Mr. Torgue of the video game Borderlands 2. * The Tournament Underground is loosely based on Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, a tournament storyline from Borderlands 2. * Onyx is designed to be a sort of comic relief character...